Another goodbye
by Sugar101
Summary: Meet Gillian, a young woman with a horrible drug problem. But her self drestuctive path has led her to Buddy's farm for rehab.
1. Default Chapter

Another good-bye  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Dark Angel or it's characters. Must I go through this every time I write a fic!  
  
Summary: Meet Gillian, a young woman with a horrible drug problem. Her path of self-destruction has led her to Buddy's farm for rehab. There she finds the will to live again.  
  
A/N: This fic was inspired by two of my favorite songs by two of my favorite artists. Abby Dobson; Don't ask for more and, Alex Lloyd; Bus ride. Please review and tell me what you think. You could even e-mail me at foxy_sugar101@hotmail.com and comment on what you think of this fic.  
  
  
  
********  
  
Police station: Visitation room  
  
"What are you doing here Buddy?" The young woman with jet-black hair asked, obviously not happy to see the man sitting before her.  
  
"Jesus Gill, you look like hell" He smiled at her. She stared back at him blankly.  
  
"Thanks for that, you really know how to make a girl feel special" She stated, her every word dripping with sarcasm. Buddy laughed at her; it was one of those deep belly laughs, low and scratchy. This only seemed to annoy the woman and she took a long drag from her cigarette and breathed out the smoke through the side of her mouth, while still keeping eye contact with the source of her annoyance.  
  
"Did you come here for a reason? Or were you just interested in making my already shitty day, worse?" She asked creasing her brow as she spoke to him like he was the scum of the earth.  
  
"Well Gilly bean, I've come to bail you out. Unless you want to spend the next three years of your life in prison?" Gillian had a look of confusion on her face.  
  
"What are you talking about? I haven't even been sentenced yet, the judge hasn't even seen my case" Buddy laughed quietly at her confusion.  
  
"Well I pulled a few strings, you can leave with me and go into rehab at the farm or stay in prison"  
  
"What do you mean rehab?" She took another frustrated drag from her cigarette.  
  
"Gillian, you have a problem and staying in prison isn't going to help you. You need to be able go to a place where you can breathe, start fresh and get better"  
  
"What and your little Farm is the place to do it, there's nothing wrong with me! I don't have a problem. Besides who says I'm going to prison, I have a pretty good lawyer and he seems to think I'll walk away with community service" Buddy let out a tired and frustrated sigh.  
  
"Wake up Gill, you were charged for dangerous driving while under the influence of drugs. You nearly got yourself killed in that car accident; you destroyed that auto shop. Gill why can't you just admit that you have a problem? You have to stop doing this to your self or your going to end up in the morgue. Is that what you want? Because if you keep up your drug habit that's where it's going to lead" Gillian's eye's shied away from Buddy's gaze. She felt so ashamed of her actions that she couldn't even bring herself to look at the man in front of her.  
  
They had had this conversation numerous times before, only the last time Gillian had been in hospital because she over dosed. Buddy had tried to reason with her, he tried to get her to put her-self in rehab, but she refused to admit she had a problem.  
  
"Gill please don't do this to yourself, can't you see that you're slowly killing yourself. I'm giving you a chance to change this path that you keep falling onto" Gill's bottom lip started trembling and she tried to hold back the tears but with no success. She put out her cigarette and sunk her head in her hands.  
  
"I don't think I can do it Buddy, I'm just not strong enough" She cried through her hands. Buddy reached over the table and took up both her hands in comforting grasp.  
  
"Hey" he said quietly to get her attention. She looked up at him; her eyes were puffy from the tears and obvious lack of sleep.  
  
"You can do this, because I'm going to help you. You don't have to be alone through this ok" He smiled at her warmly and she nodded vaguely as she gave in to the sobs that rack her body. Buddy moved over to her and enveloped her in a big hug. He stroked her hair comfortingly and hushed her soothingly as she cried.  
  
"Visiting times up" a policeman interrupted. Buddy nodded at the man then gently pushed Gillian back so he could look at her face.  
  
"What do you say we get you out of here huh" He brushed her hair back out of her face.  
  
"Alright" that was all she could get out. Buddy smiled and left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
Three days later  
  
"Adam you really? Buddy has to leave in ten minutes" Mary called out from the kitchen. Adam quickly pulled a shirt on and made his way downstairs.  
  
Adam was going to go with Buddy to pick up his niece from the police station. It had been arranged for her to go into rehab at the farm for a month. Then she was to be assessed by a psychiatrist and given the all clear. I was kind of a parole arrangement only the person she had answer to every day was Buddy. Adam wasn't particularly looking forward to meeting this girl; she had caused a lot of trouble for Buddy and Mary. It seems she was always in trouble with the law or fighting for her life in the hospital. At least that's what he had heard about her from the other stable boys.  
  
Adam was quickly out the door and heading towards the truck where Buddy was waiting patiently for him.  
  
"Well we better get going, don't want to be late" Buddy said cheerily.  
  
They had arrived at the penitentiary in no time. Buddy had asked Adam to come along because after they picked up Gillian they had to get some feed for the animals on the way back.  
  
Once the two were inside Buddy signed the release papers and some other legal documents that stated what was involved with the whole process. Twenty minutes later Gillian was released.  
  
"Gillian, Williams" a guard called out to the people in the waiting area. Gillian came out escorted by to guards to Adam and Buddy. She was released from her cuffs and handed a box full of some of her things that she had to sign for.  
  
Adam took in her profile; she was about 5'9" with jet back hair that sat about two inches from her shoulders. She had a feathery fringe that just covered her eyebrows, her eyes her dark brown and her skin tone was olive. She was very thing in Adams opinion and looked like she needed a good feed. She was wearing a black leather jacket and a blue/gray shirt underneath, her jeans were black and she was wearing high-heeled black leather boots. The girl was very good looking, but she looked pretty sick, a lot of color was drained from her face and her full lips were almost completely devoid of any color as well.  
  
Buddy approached her and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded. Buddy led her over to Adam.  
  
"Gillian this is Adam, Adam this is my niece Gillian" He motioned with his arms.  
  
'Wow' Gillian thought 'what a hottie' The two shook hands and then they all head back to the truck.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
The Cattle feed warehouse:  
  
  
  
Adam decided to wait in the truck until Buddy had sorted out business with the owner of the warehouse. When Buddy was ready Adam would help lift all the feed into the back of the truck.  
  
Gillian sat in the window seat of the three-seat truck. Adam sat behind the wheel waiting for Buddy to call him over. There was complete silence; it wasn't one of those awkward silences where you're too nervous to speak, yet it wasn't a comfortable silence where you don't have to speak. It was like they wanted to say something to each other but didn't know where to start, so they just let the silence hold while they stared off into space both in there own little worlds.  
  
"So how long have you known Buddy" Gillian finally spoke up. Adam was snapped out of his thoughts and he turned to face her.  
  
"I don't know" He stated simply. Gillian looked at him like he had just grown two heads  
  
"How could you not know how long you've know the guy?" She asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Well I was told I've lived on the farm for about three years" This took Gill by surprise, was this guy for real.  
  
"Excuse me? You were told you lived with him for three years" Gill tried to comprehend what he was saying.  
  
"I'm sorry you lost me" She stated blankly. Adam smiled and stifled a laugh, when he thought about it did sound weird.  
  
"A few months back I was in car accident and I was hurt pretty bad. When I woke up I couldn't remember a thing; I didn't know who I was or where I was from. I still don't remember anything from before the crash" Gill took all this in, it sounded like something straight out of a soap opera.  
  
"Adam could you give us a hand!" Buddy called out.  
  
"Better go help" Adam replied.  
  
Gillian certainly was shocked to hear Adam's story; he was definitely an interesting person. But her main concern now was getting clean. She knew it was going to be a rough ride but this was something she had to do. Buddy was right and she knew that if she didn't find a way to beat her addiction it would surely lead to her death.  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think, is it worthy of a continuance? Please review and tell me what you think. Sugar101 : )  
  
  
  
  
  
*** 


	2. 2 Body Burn

Another Good-bye 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership blah, blah, blah. The show was cancelled what are they going to sue me for!  
  
A/N: In this chapter we go a little deeper into Gillian's drug problem. But that was probably pretty obvious anyway. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, do be shy and give me your honest opinion.  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is where you will be sleeping" Buddy open the door to a large room with moderate furniture. The four poster queen size bed stood high off the ground and had a cream colored quilt cover with embroidered patterns on it, the pillows matched and there was a deep blue comforter folded neatly at the foot of the bed. The two bedside tables matched the deep mahogany stain of the bedposts. On each table there was a little crocheted doily with a tiny vase and some dried lavender sitting neatly in them.  
  
Gillian was simply awe struck by the view, she dropped her bags at the door and walked up to the large window set on the opposite side of the room. Her bedroom looked out onto the small lake at the back of the house, it was surround by large trees but the most striking tree was the willow tree that had a swing hanging off one of it's low sinking branches. The sun sparkled over the water as the wind made ripples, making the lake look like a pool of liquid gold.  
  
"Mary and I thought that you would be most comfortable in this room" Gill was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts but she didn't turn around to acknowledge, her gaze was intently fixed of the view before her. Being on the second story meant that she could see right out to the mountain country not far away. It was breath taking.  
  
"Gilly bean!" he called out to try and get her attention. She tore her gaze from the window and turn to look at him. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"I just wanted to make a few rules clear to you. One; you're not to leave the farm without telling Mary or me, and you're not to go alone either" Gillian's face dropped and she was about to protest when buddy held up his hand to quite her and continue.  
  
"Two; you can go anywhere on the farm provided you are supervised or Mary and I know where you are. Three you are to be inside every night by 10 o'clock no exceptions. Four, since you are living with us now you are to do what every other member of this house hold does, that means that you are to pick up after your self and do chores around the farm and house just like everybody else. Is that clear" Gillian rolled her eyes and nodded. Buddy held his hand to his ear.  
  
"What was that?" He asked  
  
"Yes I understand" she replied drearily. She felt like she was back in junior high again.  
  
Buddy chuckled as he slowly closed the door.  
  
'Sure is good to have her back' he thought.  
  
"We'll yell out when dinners ready"  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
After eating more food in one sitting than Gillian had ever eaten in one week, she made her way back up to her room. The conversation around the table consisted mostly of the cattle's progress and what Adam achieved that day. She wasn't particularly listening anyway; in fact Mary took time to notice that Gillian was in another world as every one talked around the table, but when Mary asked what was wrong Gillian just dismissed the question with a wave of her hand and asked to be excused.  
  
As she lay on top of the covers she started to feel it, the feeling that always came when her body craved a fix. It started as a burning in the pit of her stomach, which caused it to do back flips. Gillian tossed around on top of the bed, she tried every position to try and calm the churning in her stomach but nothing seemed to work. She knew deep down that there was only one way to stop it, but that way was just not an option any more. Gillian was determined this time to get clean.  
  
The burning started to crawl under her skin, she felt like she was suffocating from the heat, all she could think about was getting a fix, just a little fix to make the burning and the nausea go away. What harm could a little fix do?  
  
Gillian sat up straight in on top of the bed; she needed to get into more comfortable clothes. She walked over to her suitcase that was still unpacked and pulled out some pajamas; she headed to the bathroom that was connected to her room. Once she closed the door behind her a wave of nausea hit her, two seconds later her head was in the toilet and she was greeted with dinner once again. Gillian slowly raised her head and slumped down next to the toilet. She rested the back of her head on the cool tiles, it didn't help much but it was something.  
  
After a few minutes Gillian made her way slowly over to the sink, she looked at her reflection. Even she had to admit she looked like crap; her eye's were blood shot and she dark circles around them, her face was pale and sunken in and her lips were cracked and dry. She looked like death, and it wasn't long before she couldn't stand the sight of her ghostly self any longer. Her hands kept fumbling with the buttons as she tried to undo them, her hands were shaking and sending cold chills up her arms. She quickly got dressed in to her pajamas and got into bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later:  
  
It was starting to get worse, the craving, the heat, the nausea and it kept hitting her relentlessly. Her muscles were cramping up and her chest felt like a vice was squeezing all the air out of her lungs. Gillian threw back the covers in an attempt to cool down. She felt like she was drowning in the heat that was crawling under her skin, and it was slowly suffocating her. The cramps hit her stomach and a small whimper escaped her lips, she rolled over in to the fetal position and clutched her stomach.  
  
Gillian was getting edgy, she knew that she had a little stash in her boots, but they were down stairs by the front door. This wasn't going to be easy, she would have to sneak down unnoticed; which was practically impossible with Buddy and Mary breathing down her neck 24-7. So she would have to come up with an excuse; simple, she wanted to go out side for a smoke. They would leave her alone because Gillian knew for a fact that both Buddy and Mary couldn't stand cigarette smoke. It was settled, the sooner she got down stairs to her could stop this nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her to get her fix.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey there I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update but I haven't had a computer for about three weeks. Any way I know that was short but I had to get this down, something is better than nothing (right?).  
  
  
  
I hope you liked this chapter, please review because chapter three awaits. All I need is a bit of encouragement. Hint hint!  
  
  
  
Sugar101 


End file.
